


Early morning or "When you're finally at peace"

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Obi-Wan is so in love, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan loves to stare at Anakin while he's still asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early morning or "When you're finally at peace"

There's a special hour of the day when Obi-Wan loves to wake up at Anakin's side to admire him while he's still sleeping, before getting up and face a new day of Jedi business and stuff.

It's the earliest hours of the daylight, when sun hasn't entirely rose yet but yet a peach-colored light sorrounds the bedroom, glowing on Anakin's skin like a natural halo that makes him look like an amazing alien creature naturally gifted with beauty and grace.

Seeing him with his hair scattered on the pillow and slightly parted lips reminds Obi-Wan of the Cherubs, some beings he heard about when he was still a small child and never left his mind since.

He smiles softly at the sight, thinking about how peaceful is former Padawan looks while he's sleeping: his bare chest rises and falls slowly, his calm heartbeat is slightly visible under his ribs. He wonders, then, how such an untamed soul can look so peaceful in the morning and why there's nothing of this peace when he's awake.

He knows the answer, though.

At this time of the morning, his demons are resting with him, allowing Anakin to find peace at least for a couple of hours.

And he's so beautiful when it happens one may say asleep Anakin is to Obi-Wan the very definition of beauty.

Like a fine piece of poetry, he mesmerizes Obi-Wan, he captivates him.

He's intoxicating and astonishing, he owns that special kind of beauty that only dangerous things have.

Obi-Wan gently runs his fingers across his soft hair, lingering on a couple of curls that fell on his forhead.

Anakin is sleeping so deep he doesn't even feel his master's digits on his skin.

Everything is so peaceful and warm that Obi-Wan wishes he could just stop time and enjoy such a quiet scene forever.

Stay like this, curled up in bed, his arms stretched across Anakin's thin waist and his pounding heart to keep time in a neverending lullaby.

"Staring is creepy, master..."

Anakin finally wakes up, speaking with his voice still dull with sleep.

Obi-Wan places a gentle kiss on his lips, a smile still ghosting on his mouth.

"Good morning. I wasn't staring...I was admiring."

His former Padawan giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I guess I'm gonna make some tea, then. Would you like a cup?"

He nods.

Obi-Wan leaves the bedroom.

After all these years, he's still surprised he can get more soothed by watching Anakin sleeping than he has ever been with his meditation sessions.

It scares him to death.


End file.
